


Magic Woman

by dcisamtyler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Smut, Teacher!Reader, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Lilith has a way of calming you down while you stress out over grading papers...
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Magic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> The reader _does_ get stimulated by a vibrator, so if that bothers you, please don't read, but there are no mentions of actual genitalia to keep it as neutral as possible. :)

“How do you mortals watch this foolishness?” Lilith drawled over the fizz of your old TV switching through channels. The woman pouted; her long fingers curled around the remote, long legs stretched out in front of her. 

With every channel change, the brunette cringed through fragments of several different reality and game shows – the normal primetime schedule for mortal television. After a moment of searching, she finally stopped on a channel playing a criminal investigation show. Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of a dead human body on the slab, a man in a lab coat hovering over it with a scalpel. “Oh,” she muttered happily, gaze lingering on the television screen. “Perhaps, this could be fascinating. My dear, come watch this with me.” 

Glancing up for only a moment, you took in a breath that sounded dangerously close to a sigh. You quickly returned your gaze to the stack of papers in front of you. 

“You know, some of us teachers try grading papers in silence,” you answered, voice clipped. 

“Some of us don’t even assign papers. Such mindless drivel.” 

“You’re also not a real teacher, Lil.” 

Lilith gave a slight tut of the tongue. You were in one of your moods again, up to your ears in stress over something to do with work. Lilith was only providing a distraction. But what else was a witch-demoness supposed to do with her lover? Lilith despised boredom more than she hated stupid mortals – the mere idea of falling in love with one haunted her daily. But this one, this one was different. Weren’t you?

Lilith tilted her head at you, smiling sweetly, though you wouldn’t notice. “Come on, love, come sit with me.” 

She patted the space next to her on the couch, stopping when you shook your head, mumbling that you couldn’t. Lilith, known as Mary Wardwell to the students of Baxter High, knew why you were stressed: the midterm grade deadline. Students weren’t the only ones stressed at this time of year.

Lilith desperately wanted to comfort her mortal, even if part of it was selfishly making sure the energy of the room wasn’t so drab. You were bringing down the aura with your misery. It was exhausting. Lilith shrugged and turned off the show, despite her desire to see a human body ripped open, and tossed the remote onto the coffee table with a thud. You didn’t even flinch. 

As Lilith floated into the kitchen to make you a cup of tea, you kept your body hovered over a stack of papers, all five-page papers about different novels in American Literature. Your largest class had just finished reading _Of Mice and Men_ and all of the papers were about George and Lennie’s relationship. You found yourself nodding off, eyelids growing heavier at every word. 

You let out a soft groan as you finished another, shoving it into a manila folder. 

“You need to relax, dear,” Lilith said, softly, placing the cup of tea in front of you. 

You only hummed in response, didn’t even glance up at Lilith in thanks. Your eyes continued to trail over the essay in front of you. Every so often, you marked it with your infamous red pen – a question or grammar mark, a tiny question for the student to clarify next time. 

Distracted by the surprisingly excellent writing by one student, you hadn’t noticed the snake-like brunette wandering into the bedroom. 

Lilith returned and cleared her throat, holding up a small bullet vibrator in one hand, the wireless remote in the other. Lilith’s red lips fell into a smirk as you blinked up at her. “How about you grade those dreadful papers and relax at the same time?” 

Your eyes widened, your heart fluttering at the sight of Lilith stalking towards you like you were a fluffy prey. The demoness grinned at you, tossing the vibrator onto the table in front of you as she brushed your shirt to get to your bare skin. She smiled into little bites and nips, kisses trailing down over the fabric of your soft sweatshirt. You could barely concentrate at this point, though you tried, gaze lingering over a sentence about Lennie’s strength. There was something to be said about that irony...

You tried to turn around and press a kiss to Lilith’s lips as the woman’s hands moved down your body towards your hips. Lilith smiled and moved her face, making you whine. “No, dear, you have papers to grade, don’t you?” Lilith teased. “Eyes on the papers.” 

If Lilith was acting this way now, there was no way she would be kind to you, no way you would be getting work done once that vibrator was in your pants. But it was a good excuse to try, and you needed to enjoy yourself once in a while. 

Lilith’s hands lingered on your thighs for a moment, making a chill run down your spine. You closed your eyes to chase them before biting your lip. What were the papers about again? You nearly shook her head to reset it, picking up your pen and trying to ignore the desperate desire to guide Lilith’s hand underneath the soft waistband of your shorts, your underwear. 

Instead, Lilith did it all by herself, plucking the vibrator from the table and slowly inserting it under your underwear. You were aroused enough, making Lilith gasp in delight. As Lilith removed her hand, she stopped to brush her fingers over your underwear for a moment. You took in a sharp breath, wanting her to stay there, warm body behind you.

“Oh, this will be lovely, won’t it?” Lilith asked, though it seemed it was more rhetorical than anything. She clicked it on full blast for a moment but stopped just as quickly, making you gasp at her. Lilith smiled in response. “I apologize, I’m simply testing it out.” 

“Mhm,” you mumbled, half-happy, half in anticipation for the next wave, picking up the next paper from the pile. 

Lilith sat across from you at the table, her carved cheeks covered in amusement, lips pursed as she started off easy. Let you ease into it, right? 

“You know, you are the most beautiful mortal I have ever seen,” Lilith whispered, eyes trailing over your body. Through your sweatshirt, all Lilith cared about was the bare skin, your collarbone underneath. Of course, Lilith was desperate herself, but this was simply more fun. Your reactions would get her off just as easily. Lilith simply loved to toy with you.

It was how she showed her love, especially in public, where your relationship had to be secretive. 

As Lilith continued to play with the speed, you crossed your legs under the table, the friction making you go even wilder. You couldn’t help but bite back moans, holding onto your red pen tight, though the words on the pages didn’t mean a single thing to you at that moment. Lilith brought it up to a high point to tease you, making you let out something deep from your throat. 

Lilith grinned. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? The noises you make are incredible.” 

You were tapping your foot under the table now. One hand had moved underneath the table to linger by your thigh – the desperate feeling to touch yourself. When Lilith noticed, she got up from her seat and leaned across the table, the low cut of her dress exposing every part of her chest, right in front of your face. “How are those papers?” 

“G-good.” 

Lilith nodded, pressing a button. You were squirming now, the vibrations echoing throughout your bottom half. You nearly touched yourself before Lilith ceased all vibrations completely. “No, dear, that isn’t your job. It’s mine.” 

You swallowed hard, removing your hand, rubbing it on the inside of your thigh, desperate to move closer and closer. You weren’t even paying any attention to the papers now, your pen had fallen out of your hand at some point. You simply had your fingernails digging into your thighs as Lilith watched, happily increasing and decreasing the waves at her own whim. 

Watching mortals squirm made her happy but watching you squirm made her horny. It was beautiful, being able to bring you down like this. You were always overly sensitive and it was rather amusing, especially in a situation like this. 

“Please,” you whined. Lilith obliged on the lowest level. It was antagonizing for you, making you attempt to chase the waves, eyes closed, and fingers dangerously close to your most sensitive spot. You were close, terribly close. 

“Now, now, I wonder what Principal Hawthorne would think at one of his teachers being so naughty while grading papers...” 

“I’m n-not grading papers anymore,” you whispered, gritting your teeth. 

This made Lilith perk up in her seat. She turned off the vibrator, making you whine. She gave a toothy grin. “Then let’s finish this up on a place more comfortable.” 

You could only nod, legs a bit shaky as you stood up, letting Lilith lead you to the couch. The demoness sat down first against a stack of pillows and brought you down with her in between her legs. Wrapping her arms around you, Lilith whispered, “Are you comfortable, my love?” 

You closed your eyes and nodded, stealing a quick kiss on Lilith’s chin. You relaxed your body against her as Lilith pressed a kiss to your hair, starting the vibrator again. 

Very quickly, you began moaning again with the comfort of Lilith’s arms holding you in place. 

“Are you close?” Lilith whispered, breath hot against your ear. 

You moaned in response. Lilith increased the speed, allowing you to finally chase after your orgasm. It felt good, terribly good, the waves of pleasure sending your heart pounding as you rode it out. 

“You are so beautiful,” Lilith repeated as you came down from your high. 

You sighed happily in the arms of your beloved, ready to go again, and again.


End file.
